


Todo lo que te hace tú

by artsyaphnoah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Hospitals, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyaphnoah/pseuds/artsyaphnoah
Summary: Enfermedad y frialdad de parte de su familia hace que Lukas cuestione su valor en la vida.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Todo lo que te hace tú

Si hubo alguna vez en la que pensó que su vida tenía sentido era ahora; las malas experiencias y todos esos traumas que había intentado dejar en el pasado habían hecho de su juventud un infierno en vida, siendo cada día un martirio el tener que levantarse y salir de su hogar.

Se habían desaparecido de su mente todas aquellas metas y sueños que de niño había añorado cumplir y ahora tenía que soportar la mirada decepcionada de su madre cada vez que le veía hundirse más en su propia locura sin alguna esperanza de regresar a la superficie; Lukas no quería ver la luz del sol, era ya demasiado difícil abrir los ojos cada mañana.

Su piel, ahora reseca y sin luz, se hallaba quebrada tras haberse hecho daño por accidente el día anterior, otro recordatorio de lo débil en inútil que era, si su padre no se lo recordaba, entonces su propio cuerpo lo hacía. Si algún día quería encontrarle sentido a su vida, era ahora.

Frágiles mechones de cabello habían caído hacia el suelo cuando había intentado peinarse en la mañana, las ojeras que cargaba desde hacía meses ya, no le añadían sensualidad a su imagen, más bien parecía un zombie, uno de esos que vagan por ahí sin un rumbo en mente.

Entonces, ahora podía encontrarle valor a su existencia, todas aquellas cosas negativas que podía enlistar sobre sí mismo en su cabeza de pronto no tenían sentido cuando recordaba por qué estaba ahí.

Miró hacia abajo para contemplar sus zapatos impecables, blancos como la nieve al igual que su traje. Una corona de color plata se hallaba colocada sobre su cabeza, la suave brisa que novia su delicado cabello era cálida contra su piel. Aquella sensación jamás se le iba a olvidar, así como los escalofríos que le dieron cuando Mathias le había propuesto matrimonio aquella tarde en el hospital, cuando realmente pensó que moriría y el danés había tomado la valentía de simplemente decirle.

Nadie pensó que podría sobrevivir aquella noche y aunque ahora seguía estando débil, pálido, con un respirador que tenía que llevar consigo a todas partes, nunca dejaría que esas personas, en especial sus padres, le hicieran sentir mal aquel día tan importante.

A su izquierda estaba él. Ese danés que simplemente no podía dejarlo en paz y aún con la amenaza de que Lukas podría dejar ese mundo en cualquier momento debido a su enfermedad, así decidió quedarse a su lado. Lukas lo apreciaba, muchísimo.

La oscuridad de sus días se hacía cada vez más soportable conforme el tiempo pasaba. Mathias hacía que sintiera cosas que jamás pensó posibles.

Aquella noche en el hospital, cuando lo besó por primera vez; había tenido que trepar por la ventana para verlo, porque su padre lo había prohibido cuando se enteraron de su sexualidad. Las enfermeras lo habían visto, pero habían decidido que preferían presenciar aquel nuevo romance entre dos Romeos y que la historia se desarrollara sola.

En parte, Lukas estaba agradecido de que sus padres jamás fueron a verle al hospital, esa inmensa decepción que sentían hacía él era superior al pensamiento de que su hijo mayor podría morir en cualquier momento. Su egoísmo y su imagen cargaban una importancia más grande que su propia vida y así llegó a aceptarlo.

Aquellos momentos, cuando se encontraba acostado en la fría cama del hospital, rodeado de paredes blancas y olor a desinfectante, había entendido que su vida carecía de sentido y de valor, solo era una molestia para sus padres, un estorbo que debería morir y dejar de drenar el dinero de su familia en medicamentos y operaciones. 

Pero quería ser un poco egoísta, quería volver a besar a Mathias sin necesidad de separarse porque no podía respirar, quería que lo tocara sin temor de asfixiarlo por accidente. El tanque de oxígeno siempre hacía un ruido que no lo dejaba pasar desapercibido. No lo dejaba hacer nada, no lo dejaba vivir.

Pero esa terquedad y ese egoísmo eran la energía que necesitaba para estar de pie en ese momento, con su hermano a la derecha, vestido con un traje negro, uno nuevo que había mandado a hacer a la medida. Nunca entendió por qué, pero no lo iba a cuestionar.

Ese hermano, Emil, que estuvo siempre a su lado y cuya presencia hacía que las consultas en el hospital, a lo largo de su vida, fueran más llevaderas. 

Emil le pediría a su papá que los llevara a comprar helado cuando salían de la blancura y frialdad de aquel lugar que se había convertido en el segundo hogar de Lukas. Helado que suavizaba la dificultad de tener que aguantar todos esos estudios que le hacían.

Emil siempre había estado ahí, igual que Mathias; ahora estaban ambos a su lado y detrás de él otras personas que habían añadido un poquito de luz a su vida para que esta pudiera tener algo de sentido mientras estaba de pie en ese lugar.

Tino, su mejor amigo, le alegraba los días con esa sonrisa tan risueña que cargaba y le hacía reír cuando más lo necesitaba.

Berwald, su otro mejor amigo, aunque de pocas palabras, siempre mostró su apoyo hacia Lukas y jamás lo hizo sentir menos por ser tan débil.

Kiku, su compañero de cuarto durante su estadía en el hospital. Siempre se hincó junto con él cuando tenía náuseas, le ayudaba a traer mantas extra cuando el hospital se volvía demasiado frío y tomó su mano cuando sintió que no podía respirar.

Así como ellos tres, habían más y ningún rastro de sus padres, quienes no podían aceptar quién era y a quién amaba.

Y con Mathias sosteniendo su mano, pronunció con dificultad las palabras que había soñado pronunciar por un largo tiempo ya.

" _ Acepto _ " 

Su mascarilla de oxígeno había hecho que fuese un poco difícil de decir, pero su palabra fue entendida a la perfección y pudo escuchar los gritos y felicitaciones de sus amigos detrás de él y como Mathias se acercaba para besar su frente.

Si bien, su primer beso como recién casados tendría que esperar a que se quitara la mascarilla, ese beso a su frente valía lo mismo, ya que estaba lleno de amor. 

Nada podría compararse con ese sentimiento, la suave brisa que acariciaba su piel y como la tela de su traje le quedaba justo perfecto, era como si pudiera imaginarse a sí mismo envuelto en una nube, la felicidad hacía que se sintiera como si fuese volando por lo alto. En ese momento no había nada que él sintiese que estuviera mal. Todas las batallas que luchó jamás fueron en vano, todos esos exámenes, operaciones y sustos, donde pensó que realmente no despertaría otra vez, ya quedaban en el pasado, un pasado que podría repetirse, pero está vez no estaría solo.

Con esa sensación de valor y felicidad, Lukas por fin había decidido que sí, si había un momento en que su vida tenía sentido era ahora, porque a pesar de ser débil, de haber cruzado por mil y un obstáculos, jamás se había rendido y esa terquedad de querer vivir había pagado recompensa y lo tenía a él y a todas las personas que amaba junto con él en ese día tan especial.

Ese valor que por tanto tiempo creyó no poseer, cuando creía que lo único que aportaba a su familia era dolor, decepción y gastos médicos, ya no le afectaba más, porque esas personas que estaban con él, sus amigos, su  _ familia,  _ jamás lo vieron, ni lo verían, como un estorbo.

Estaba seguro, pondría la mano en fuego por ello y esa seguridad la tenía desde el momento en que Mathias le había dicho que lo amaba por primera vez y con cada vez que lo repetía, esa seguridad se hacía más fuerte. 

Sí, su vida si tenía sentido y así sería su último aliento, porque todo había valido la pena. No era su apariencia y no era su enfermedad, era él, Lukas, el que estaba ahí, con un saco blanco y de la mano del amor de su vida. Con Mathias, con su familia, él había planeado un futuro juntos y por el simple hecho de existir en los pensamientos de otra persona él ya tenía valor y con ello podía seguir aprendiendo a amarse a sí mismo. No necesitaba validación de sus padres, no necesitaba una validación médica, porque mientras respirara, mientras su corazón latiera, él estaría ahí, con Mathias, Emil, Kiku… 

La enfermedad no era su valor, tampoco su apariencia ni sus preferencias sexuales. Todo eso era parte de él, todo eso era  _ él. _ Su valor era ser él mismo y eso nadie lo iba a poder cambiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco que terminé de leer Hummingbird y tengo ganas de escribir un longfic basado en hospitales :(((( así que mientras se me ocurrió este pequeño one shot.
> 
> No tiene una trama en específico solo es .... Eh
> 
> -Idk que tiene Lukas, aún no me decido  
> -Mathias lo conoció cuando hacía prácticas en el hospital  
> -Sus papás son homofóbicos
> 
> Si tienen dudas me preguntan :DDD


End file.
